This invention relates to a film information detecting method for film for photography and a device therefor.
As a means for detecting film information provided directly or indirectly on a raw film before exposure and setting the photographic conditions based on the detected result, in 35 mm film, there has been employed the method in which the sensitivity of the film and other information are displayed in the cartridge for housing the film, or the method in which a plurality of perforations are provided at the film portion exposed externally of the cartridge and the printing conditions onto printing paper are displayed according to the pattern of these perforations. In a sheet X-ray film without use of a cartridge (hereinafter merely called X-ray film), there are various kinds of films depending on the purpose or use, but these methods have not been practiced to display such information on X-ray film. For each kind of X-ray film, conditions of photographing and developing are predetermined ones, but since no film information for this kind of film, etc. is displayed on the film, inadequate conditions, for photography or developing may be sometimes practiced. One may consider to apply a pattern display according to the perforations as mentioned above as the film information display, but such idea will require a perforation device, whereby there will ensue such problems as durability of the device or generation of punching trash. Also, pattern display according to perforation enables no non-contact pattern detection, thus posing a problem in durability of the detecting device. Further, it is impossible to display many types of information by pattern display according to perforations.